


What a Tease

by HollowCity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowCity/pseuds/HollowCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was... "doing research" and this came to me. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of a creative title. I just couldn't think of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and any constructive criticism. I want to become a better writer and I can't do that without feedback. I hope you all like it!

The way he's moving is mesmerizing, to say the least. His slender hips are swaying from side to side. They're slightly off beat, but who's paying attention to that anyway?

First to come off is his hoodie. The red article looks well-worn and the strings are frayed at the bottom. It's quite obvious he favors it. Next to come off is his t-shirt; it's some dumb comic book character — arachnid man or spider person or something like that. His jeans are the next to go, but he's taking his sweet time.

His fingers toy with the zipper at first, sliding it down then back up again a few times too many. He continues to unzip his jeans and his underwear is now somewhat visible (more comic book characters, goodness.) He hooks his thumbs into the belt hoops of the jeans and he rotates his hips in a tantalizing circular motion as he begins to slide his jeans off. They're pushed down slowly in an attempt to cause impatience, and it's working fairly well. Centimeter by centimeter and inch by inch, his long, toned legs are revealed (there's a light dusting of hair on them and it's just splendid).

Once his jeans are off, he puts his hand on his toned stomach, his fingers facing the top of his underwear. He slowly slides his hands down and his fingertips just make it into his boxer briefs before he slides his hand back up. He then begins to sensually rub both of his hands over his torso, once again to the beat of the music. His hands venture back down and one hand slips fully into his underwear while the other makes its way into his mouth. He sucks on a few of his fingers as he palms himself, completely showing off, all the while having a sultry smirk on his face.

He stalks his way to the foot of the bed and stops. He removes his one hand from his mouth and the other from his underwear, resting them on his hips. 

"How'd I do, Der? Was that hot enough for you?" he smirks, with a playful, yet condescending tone to his voice.

Derek growls and then pounces.


End file.
